Artemisia and Waletus
by IronicVeghead
Summary: Artemisia is the Goddess's chosen guardian of the sacred Palm. Waletus seeks to take a single leaf in order to gain Lyndia's hand in marriage. He offers a challenge: Should he beat the speed of her arrow in a race, she must give him a leaf. Spitfire AU. Greek Mythology stylized.


**Hello! This story was inspired by UnePetiteHistoire's (on ffnet. On DA she's CrazedPochamaXD) wonderful art of Wally and Artemis in ancient Greek attire. **

**If you get confused, I will have a reference list at the bottom, taking four years of Latin has made me very familar with Greek myths and I understand not everyone will understand. **

**I hope you enjoy this! And I hope I managed to write it in the style of a myth or a fairy tale. I really tried! Please let me know!**

* * *

Artemisia surveyed the surrounding glade with a keen eye, her callous grip tightening on her Cyprus wood bow. A gentle wind pushed the loose strands of her golden hair away from her ears and granted her better purchase on the nearby sounds. Any change within centum paces would be heard.

As was her duty.

The fair haired archer was guarding the Palm of legend; the tree under which two Gods were born.

Artemis and Apollo.

It became a sacred tree; its leaves had the potential to cure the sick, its bark stronger than even Clarces armor. And thus needed protection from the greedy hands of mortals whom would tear it apart for superficial gain.

Artemisia herself was not birthed under such special circumstances. The girl was born to a father whose intention was to sell her to local slave traders in hopes of gaining status. However the Goddess Artemis, patron of childbirth, heard of the child's plight and saved her from such a fate.

The golden haired child was raised by the Goddess and given the purpose of guarding the Palm of legend. She was affectionately named Artemisia, after her surrogate mother, and quickly learned how to wield a bow.

It had been three lifetimes since Artemisia had taken her post. The Goddess had quickly become fond of the strong hearted girl and bestowed upon her immortal life so as to keep her parting to the Underworld.

Many travelers, heroes, and thieves had come along in search of taking a piece of the palm in Artemisia's long life. But not one had ever left with more than a parting arrow to the backs of their legs.

Neither tricks, bribes, nor pleas could sway the archer.

And so her infamy grew.

Waletus was a boy born unto grace; a son of the God Hermes as a result of a passionate affair with his mortal Mother. The red haired, green eyed boy was said to be the fastest in the land, having inherited the God-like traits from his fleet-footed father.

He'd grown up to a large, loving family that provided everything he needed. So when he decided that the prettiest girl in the city was to be his, it hardly seemed like a daunting task.

Lyndia, however, had a father who could not bear to part with her. To Waletus he gave the most difficult task he could think of, and only after completing this task, would Waletus gain his daughter's hand in marriage.

The task was to bring a single leaf from the Palm of legend to Lyndia's household.

Waletus had heard of the tree before, and how it was said to be guarded by the most beautiful maiden in all of Rome. The red haired man was all too eager to start his quest, and left his home that very day.

It took the runner five days travel to arrive at the tree, a feat most could only accomplish in eight.

As Waletus grew near to the tree, he could see no beautiful maiden around. The red haired man believed it of his own luck and ran closer, intending to snatch a leaf before she returned from wherever she had traveled.

However he was started to be halted merely a few paces away by an arrow shot into the ground at his feet.

"This tree is under my protection. You are to stop where you are and return from where you came," A smoky voice fluttered down from between the branches. Waletus gazed upwards to follow the sound, a smile stretching across his face at the sight of the source. A young woman with long blonde hair was perched artfully along a limb so as to keep her green tunic in place, her deep grey eyes narrowed at the man and she raised her bow once more, another arrow set in place.

"Salve!" He greeted with a bright grin, "I've come to collect a leaf from your tree," He explained, his voice a hint apologetic, "My name is Waletus, but you can call me Wally," The redhead added as an afterthought.

The archer shifted in the tree until she was standing, one hand holding herself steady against the trunk, "I am Artemisia," She eyed him warily, "But you may not take a leaf,"

Wally's face fell at her statement, one of his hands grabbing at his red tunic for something to do, "I really need it Arty. Without a leaf from this tree, I can't marry Lyndia," The archer's face scrunched in confusion at his nickname before composing herself once more.

"Do you love this woman?" Artemisia questioned, leaning more heavily on the trunk of her beloved tree.

"Very much," He affirmed, standing up straighter.

"What about her do you love?" The blonde continued, gracefully leaping down from the tree and landing in front of her visitor.

Wally looked affronted by her question, his chest puffing out in pride, "Lyndia is beautiful and...kind and..." His confident voice trailed off as he realized his answer was not going to be sufficient for the Goddess's chosen guardian.

"I have been guarding this tree for over three lifetimes Wally, and I was trained with this weapon by the Goddess herself. No one has ever left with a piece of this tree. And I believe this is both because of my skill, and their lack of will. Only love is strong enough to overpower the will of the Gods," The archer pursed her lips in decision, "Wally, you are not driven by love,"

The runner's features morphed conflictedly for a few moments before settling into a coy smile, "You believe I'm not fast enough to surpass your skill,"

"That is part of my assurance, yes," Artemisia nodded, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Then I challenge your arrow against my speed," Waletus offered confidently, "If I can beat your arrow in a race, then you must give me a single leaf from your tree,"

"Very well," The archer smiled, answering without hesitation, "I will shoot from here to the grand cyprus fifty paces east," She pointed her finger and the redhead followed her gaze, nodding as he easily recognized the largest tree in the nearby glen.

"Prepare yourself for defeat," The man grinned, settling himself into a takeoff position.

Artemisia smirked, "On Unus. Tres, Duo, _Unus_,"

Waletus took off running the same moment the blonde let loose her arrow.

_Thunk_.

"I believe you've lost Wally," Artemisia laughed, watching with amusement as her challenger jogged back towards her with a dejected look about him, her arrow in his hand.

"It was a fluke," He declared, shoving the projectile back into the archer's hands.

"Do you wish to try again tomorrow?" She offered, slipping the arrow easily into her quiver. Waletus's face lit up immediately at the idea.

"I would! Yes," He grinned, "For now I will head off to train,"

"The outcome will be the same," Artemisia warned with a smile as the red haired man turned to run off.

"We shall see about _that_ Arty," Waletus yelled from a distance, his figure disappearing between the trees.

Artemisia watched for a moment, her mind turning with many thoughts. The brash young man was very confident, like many of the heroes she had met before. But his confidence was playful, and not arrogant like the others. The blonde was oft lonely in her perch, visitors leaving as quickly as they come.

She was looking forward to the company and competition that Waletus had brought.

* * *

Artemisia was not surprised when Waletus returned to try once more the next day. However, she _was_ surprised when he continued to return every day for almost a full month.

"Arty!" His familiar voice called into the branches of the tree, "Arty I'm back! Let's go again!"

The blonde landed gracefully on the ground before him, her bow in hand, "You truly believe you surpass my arrow today?" She asked, the ends of her lips turning upward.

"I believe it everyday," Waletus responded quickly, leaning towards her with a large grin.

"And yet every day you are proven wrong," Artemisia smirked, her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"But someday I will be right," He continued, an excitable glint shining in his bright green eyes.

"Not today, Fugax," She laughed, throwing out her favorite nickname for the man as she readied her bow.

The runner prepared himself and began the countdown, launching forward the same moment the arrow was released.

Waletus lost once again, returning to the blonde with a grin and her arrow.

"Tomorrow I will return, and tomorrow I will beat your arrow for sure," He announced, his smile wider than usual.

Artemisia tilted her head in curiosity, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder, "What makes you so certain, Wally?"

"Because, Arty. Tomorrow I'll not be racing for a leaf," He leaned closer and spoke softer, "Tomorrow I race for your hand in marriage,"

Artemisia didn't have time to respond as Waletus had run off immediately after pronouncing his intentions.

"Oh Gods," She whispered, shock settling in. It took the blonde merely moments to reach the top of her tree and clasp her hands together.

"Artemis," The archer started, "Artemis I need your wisdom. This man has stolen my heart, but I am still torn by my loyalty to you, my Goddess. I do not wish to defy you, for you have given me so much. What should I do?"

The words were not spoken to the blonde through the air, rather, the Goddess spoke to her chosen guardian through thoughts. Artemisia understood the Goddess's warnings.

She was to leave the victor up to the fates, but should she leave her post for the man, Artemisia would lose her immortality and all ties with the Goddess as punishment.

* * *

Waletus appeared at the glen at his usual time, surprised to find the young woman waiting for him as he usually had to call out to her. He was pleased to see her smile at the Amaranth flower he'd tucked into the belt of his tunic for an offering to the Goddess Artemis.

"Do you still hold to the change of prize?" Artemisia spoke stiffly, her composure shifted by the stakes of the challenge.

The runner seemed at ease, however, and smiled when he corrected the blonde, "You are not a _prize_, Arty. Marriage would be a _gift_. And no matter the outcome, you have a say,"

"I am leaving it up to the fates, we shall both try out best," Artemisia declared, stretching the string of her bow.

Waletus grinned and took his place beside her, letting the archer countdown.

The race was over quickly, as it usually was.

However the outcome was different.

"Wally!" Artemisia shouted, her grey eyes widening in shock, "You beat my arrow!?"

The red haired runner had indeed beat the guardian's arrow; having reached the tree in time to race around it and be on the opposite side when the arrow hit the bark. He jogged back with her arrow in his hand, as he normally would.

But Artemisia had never seen his smile so bright. She couldn't resist smiling as he drew near, reaching her hand out for her arrow.

Waletus chuckled and pulled the weapon out of her reach, "No way Arty, I'm keeping this. Souvenir," He explained, tucking the arrow into the belt of his tunic and withdrawing the Amaranth flower that had miraculously stayed intact during his run, "You can have this, that is, _if_ you will do me the honor of being my bride,"

The archer kept her eyes trained on the flower in his outstretched hand, "How did you beat my arrow?"

"I had the only inspiration that could possibly beat the will of the Gods," He gave her a sincere smile.

Artemisia's mouth fell agape at the implications, "You don't mean to say-"

"Yeah," Waletus reached up and tucked the flower carefully behind her ear, "Love," He grinned, "So what do you say, Arty?"

The blonde glanced behind herself for a moment, looking to the tree she had guarded her whole life, before letting her gaze finally rest upon her companion's face, "Yes," She breathed.

A gentle breeze picked up and the Amaranth flower was abruptly plucked from Artemisia's hair, the wind guiding it away despite Waletus's best efforts to reach for it.

"It's fine," She laughed, catching the red haired man's arm, "It is a message from the Goddess," She paused, catching his questioning gaze, "I've lost my immortality,"

Waletus immediately became flustered by the statement, "_Immortality_! Arty you can't give that up for me!" He cried, the blonde reaching out to grab his hand and calm him.

"I only have one lifetime now," Artemisia explained with a smile, drawing the runner near, "I've chosen to spend it with you, Wally."

The man was in awe and could not speak, but the smile on his face said all.

"Have you changed your mind?" The blonde teased.

"No!" Waletus yelped with a laugh, hoisting his bride into a hug, "Let's get you home,"

"Your home?" Artemisia asked, smiling as he lead the way away from her tree.

"_Our_ home,"

* * *

**Reference List:**

**Artemisia: I couldn't use Artemis because that is the Goddess's name, and non-gods named after a god were punished. Because that would imply that the non-god is a great as the god. Artemisia means "A gift from Artemis" which I thought was fitting.**

**Cyprus: It is the patron tree of the Goddess Artemis**

**Centum: Ten**

**Palm: It was in mythology that Artemis and Apollo were born under a palm tree.**

**Clarces: The Greek name I came up with for Clark Kent/Superman**

**Waletus: I took a poll and this name was decidedly the best. Wally and Wallace are not Greek names, so I had to choose something different. **

**Hermes: The God well known for his winged shoes. (Which actually granted flight, not speed. But whatevs)**

**Lyndia: The Greek name I came up with for Linda. **

**Tunics: They are the basic form of Roman/Greek attire. Not to be confused with a toga, which is the fabric that drapes around someone on top of the tunic. **

**Salve: Greetings in Latin. **

**Love: In Greek Mythology, the Gods could only be outmatched by a person with an extremely strong will. This will often came with love as the inspiration.**

**Unus, Duo, Tres: One, Two, Three in Latin. **

**Month: Yes, they did have months in ancient Rome. The first calendar was created by Romulus, the founder of Rome.**

**Fugax: Swift**

**Punishment: The Gods did punish their devoted followers for leaving them of selfish reasons. If this had been a true Greek myth, Arty would have likely been killed by some unforeseen accident put in place by the Goddess. **

**Amaranth flower: The patron flower of the Goddess Artemis. Basically, it's Wally's attempt at asking the Goddess for permission to marry her surrogate daughter. **

**End References!**

**Please review and let me know if I did an okay job making this sound like a real myth! I tried my best! I'm very sorry if it's too confusing or anything! Just please let me know what you think! **

_**Love, Veg**_


End file.
